<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Hurts by jdrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469735">Love Hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush'>jdrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Branding, Dark Theme, M/M, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves John.  Second story in the "Dark Love" trilogy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER:  Characters belong to BBC1, Moffat and Gatiss,  and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle<br/>AUTHOR'S NOTES:  I'm currently uploading some of my old stories to AO3.  This one was originally posted to my livejournal February 5, 2011.  I debated about posting this series, as I’ve never written anything this dark before.  Please pay attention to the tags.  Trigger warning: branding, but mostly alluded to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.”</p><p>“But. . .”</p><p>“I said no!  We’ve discussed this before.  It’s too much.”</p><p>“You’ve done the research.  You know what to do.”</p><p>“That’s not the point, Sherlock   What you’re suggesting is nothing short of torture!”</p><p>“But *I’M* the one doing the asking.  If it’s consensual, what’s the problem?”</p><p>“Where do I even begin?”</p><p>“If you’re worried about what others will say. . .”</p><p>“No.  Yes.  Maybe.”</p><p>“They’re not important, John.  This is for us.”</p><p>“It’s dangerous.  And it’s going to hurt.  A lot.”</p><p>“Love is supposed to hurt.”</p><p>“If that’s what you believe then get a tattoo.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t work.  YOU have to do it.”</p><p>“But Sherlock, this is. . .this is. . .”</p><p>“Sick, twisted, perverse, insane. . .?”</p><p>“Yes!  All of those things!”</p><p>“And yet, I want it.  Need it.  Ache for it.  I want your mark on me, John.  Only yours.”  A pause.  A knowing look--the one that strips John naked and lays all his secrets bare.  Sherlock’s voice drops an octave, becoming seductive, enticing.  Deadly.  “You want it, too.”</p><p>John glances down again at the kitchen table, noting everything Sherlock has assembled--the bandages, the antiseptic cream, the surgical gloves, the rubbing alcohol and. . .the ring.  John’s old insignia ring.  The one that has been in the Watson family for generations, its raised ’W’ taunting him.</p><p>He closes his eyes and exhales a deep, shuddering breath.  God help him, he DID want it, too.</p><p>In silence, he slips on a pair of gloves before picking up the ring and placing it over Sherlock’s Bunsen burner.  While the metal heats, John grabs the rubbing alcohol to prepare the area.  </p><p>“Make sure I can see it,” Sherlock purrs.  “Where YOU can see it when you fuck me.”</p><p>John feels his cheeks flushing, embarrassed and disturbed by how excited that thought makes him.   Decision made, he only has to choose the perfect location.  He surveys the canvass of  familiar pale skin before him.  Left pec?  Or right hip? The chest is too perfect, it shouldn’t be marred, even with John’s brand.  The hip--still visible to Sherlock.  So sexy, a special secret only they would share in their most private moments. . .</p><p>“The chest,” Sherlock demands, as if reading John’s thoughts.  “I want the world to see it, to know who I belong to.”</p><p>“You could just wear this ring,” John tries, half-heartedly.  “Or I could get you a bracelet.”</p><p>“Those can get lost.  This is so much more personal.  And permanent.”</p><p>It takes a moment for the words to sink in, and Sherlock nods as comprehension alights in John‘s eyes.  </p><p>Permanent.  Eternal.  Undying.  </p><p>Forever.  </p><p>Drawing in a deep calming breath, John grasps the tongs, and removes the heated ring from the fire.  His hand doesn’t shake, to his dismay.  With a last encouraging smile from Sherlock, he presses glowing metal to flesh. </p><p>And John is humbled by the depths of Sherlock’s love.</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>